La Harpie et Le Gardien
by Althea Black
Summary: Lui, Olivier Dubois, gardien sans peur et sans reproche du club de Flaquemare. Elle, Kalliopé Wilson, petite perle australienne des Harpies. Ennemis au terrain, amants à la vie. De quoi alimenter les colonnes de Sorcière Hebdo toute une saison !
1. Prologue

**La Harpie et Le Gardien**_  
par Althea Black _

Synopsis :  
Lui, Olivier Dubois, gardien sans peur et sans reproche du club de Flaquemare. Elle, Kalliopé Wilson, petite perle australienne des Harpies. Ennemis au terrain, amants à la vie. De quoi alimenter les colonnes de Sorcière Hebdo toute une saison !

Disclaimer :  
Harry Potter et son magnifique monde appartiennent à JKR.

Cette fiction était destinée à être un OS, et puis en y repensant je me suis dis qu'il y avait de quoi développer sur ce thème. Je ne sais pas si le terme « Prologue » est le plus approprié pour ce début, un prologue qui fait 7 pages c'est peut-être un peu long, mais puisque ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre non plus j'ai gardé ce terme faute de mieux. Je travaille sans bêta sur cette fiction donc il est possible que des fautes subsistent, sans parler des répétitions que j'ai toujours du mal à repérer dans mes textes (cependant si une courageuse se cache parmi vous pour se proposer de me bêta reader n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mail ou MP).

Je ne m'attends pas à énormément de lecteurs et encore moins de revieweurs, Olivier n'étant pas un personne parmi les plus populaires dans le monde des fictions, mais si par curiosité vous atterrissez ici pensez à laisser au moins un petit mot à la fin.

L'histoire se déroule en 2002, soit 4 ans après la bataille de Poudlard qui mit fin à la guerre.

* * *

Prologue

Le lieu qui avait été choisi pour la cérémonie était idyllique, le genre de cadre dont rêvent toutes les petites filles lorsqu'elles s'imaginent le « grand jour ». L'autel avait été installé sur une vaste étendue d'herbe parfaitement coupée, devant le lac scintillant et près du château de style très baroque qui abriterait la soirée qui suivrait la cérémonie. L'autel lui-même avait été décoré de fleurs magiques ou moldues toutes à dominante blanche, s'accordant à la couleur de l'allée et des chaises qui avaient été installées pour recevoir les invités. L'ensemble donnait un côté vraiment féérique au site, faisant soupirer d'émerveillement et d'espoir toutes les demoiselles non mariées présentes.

Olivier Dubois, lui, n'était pas marié mais ne faisait certainement pas partie des personnes s'émerveillant particulièrement du décor. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le site Écossais était sublime, mais en ce qui concernait la décoration du mariage cela lui était égal. Les « chichis » et « autres trucs de tata » comme il le disait souvent, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui le préoccupaient. Le Quidditch, ça c'était réellement un sujet qui le préoccupait et le passionnait. Son désintéressement n'était de toute façon un problème pour personne car ce n'était pas son mariage. Pour que Olivier Dubois se marie il faudrait d'abord qu'il trouve une compagne, et ça c'était vraiment pas gagné en vu du caractère du gardien de l'équipe de Flaquemare.

Le jeune homme de 26 ans se glissa parmi les invités qui se pressaient pour être dirigés vers leurs places. Une demoiselle le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de se mettre à glousser bêtement ce qui ne manqua pas de le mettre mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait rencontrer ce genre de comportement chez la gent féminine. Il attendit patiemment que les invités devant lui soient envoyés à leurs places respectives, avant que son tour d'être accueilli par les deux têtes rousses qui s'occupaient de cette tâche ne vienne. Ces deux-là étaient les deux premières têtes connues qu'il croisait, un avait été son capitaine lors de ses premières années à Poudlard et il avait dirigé le second lors de ses propres années de capitainat à Gryffondor.

- Olivier, s'exclama le premier en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Salut Charlie.

- Alors Olivier Dubois, on s'incruste au mariage d'une des Harpies, taquina George lorsqu'il reconnu son ancien capitaine.

- Je surveille la concurrence que veux-tu, plaisanta le jeune gardien avec un sourire.

- On t'a mis sur la liste des invités d'Harry, dit Charlie en lui montrant les rangées de droite.

- Valait mieux que tu croises pas trop de Harpies, on te connait Olivier, commenta George en prenant un air conspirateur. On se souvient tous des plans que tu pouvais monter contre les Serpentards.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé mi-nostalgique, puis remercia les deux frères Weasley avant d'aller s'installer à la droite de l'allée là où tout les invités conviés par le marié s'asseyaient. Il avait été le capitaine de Harry pendant 3 ans, c'était même lui qui l'avait fait commencer, il était donc normal qu'il soit considéré comme ami du marié et non de la mariée, bien qu'il la connaissait bien aussi. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, qui avaient été poursuiveuses dans son équipe à Gryffondor et qu'il retrouva avec grand plaisir. Il n'était pas resté spécialement en contact avec ses anciens coéquipiers, bien qu'ils échangeâmes toujours des nouvelles fréquemment, il n'avait pas l'occasion de les voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Son poste de gardien titulaire dans l'équipe première de Flaquemare lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Finalement des personnes présentes ce jour là, c'était Ginny Weasley et ses coéquipières des Harpies qu'il voyait le plus fréquemment. Au moins deux fois, la plupart du temps trois, par an lorsque leurs équipes s'affrontaient dans la Ligue de Quidditch professionnelle.

A partir de cet instant le jeune homme mit un peu son cerveau sur veilleuse, laissant ses idées vagabonder dans leur propre monde, le temps que la cérémonie se déroule. Les mariages l'ennuyaient, et ce depuis le premier auquel il avait été obligé d'assister à l'âge de 8 ans. On l'avait même obligé à porter les alliances sur un petit coussin, selon une tradition moldue qu'il trouvait particulièrement absurde mais à laquelle il avait du se plier pour satisfaire la volonté de sa nouvelle tante qui était d'origine non magique. Il n'avait donc prêté qu'une attention modérée à l'échange de vœux entre Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, tout en se demandant bien comment Harry, qui à son souvenir avait toujours détesté la moindre attention soutenue sur lui, avait réussi à se faire piéger là-dedans. La jolie rousse qu'il regardait avec dévotion ne devait pas y être étrangère, pensa le jeune homme en les regardant échanger leurs alliances. C'était une autre chose qui ne manquait jamais de l'étonner, le pouvoir que les femmes pouvaient avoir sur leurs opposés. Bien qu'il eut déjà eu des petites amies, il ne s'était jamais laissé ensorcelé de la sorte et ne comprenait pas comment tant d'hommes tombaient dans le panneau. Bref Olivier Dubois n'était certainement pas le célibataire le plus romantique de la soirée, à part Charlie Weasley aucun autre jeune sorcier présent ne pouvait s'arguer d'avoir un avis aussi machiste. Une chance pour ces demoiselles qui rêvaient encore au prince charmant.

Ce fut lorsque tout le monde se leva pour applaudir l'union enfin prononcée des jeunes mariés qu'Olivier revint sur terre et suivit le mouvement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle de réception à la suite des mariés. Le gardien fut agréablement surprit de la façon dont la salle avait été agencée. Pas de plan de table qui l'obligerait à se coltiner des gens qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir, les jeunes mariés avaient privilégié un buffet et des centaines de tables où chacun s'essayerait comme bon le lui semblerait. Apparemment cette décision ne faisait pas l'unanimité puisqu'une vieille sorcière pas loin de lui se plaignait à qui voulait bien l'entendre de cet agencement.

- Quelle idée saugrenue, Ginevra n'a jamais su faire les choses correctement. Cette enfant …

Olivier détourna la tête, comprenant qu'il venait de croiser la tante acariâtre côté Weasley. Il y en avait une dans chaque famille, et déjà du temps de Poudlard il avait entendu les membres de la fratrie Weasley l'évoquer. « On devrait te présenter à tante Muriel » l'avait un jour reprit Fred, après qu'Olivier eut été particulièrement médisant lors d'une séance d'entrainement qui ne s'était pas déroulée selon ses souhaits. Ayant perdu Alicia et Katie dans la foule, ces dernières avaient du se précipiter pour féliciter les mariés et parler chiffon avec Ginny, le jeune homme déambula parmi les invités à la recherche de têtes connues. Il croisa la gardienne et l'attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead avec qui il échangea des sourires forcés, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux. Ils étaient ennemis au terrain, ne se connaissaient pas, et Flaquemare avait éliminé les Harpies en demi-finale de la Coupe de la Ligue quelques mois plus tôt. Finalement il tomba sur Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor de l'année d'Harry qu'il connaissait un peu, et engagea la conversation avec lui. Ce dernier était en train de lui parler de ses études en Herbologie, et du fait que le Professeur Chourave l'avait contacté pour parler de son travail avec l'idée d'utiliser le résultat de ses recherches dans le cadre de Poudlard. Il était là à l'écouter attentivement lorsque son attention baissa un instant et qu'il la vit.

Elle était appuyée contre une table, discutant avec deux filles assises là et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle-même il ne la connaissait pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait. « Certainement une amie de Ginny » pensa-t-il alors qu'il remarquait qu'une des filles assises était une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Lola ou quelque chose de ce genre, peu importe il ne se souvenait plus exactement et c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la brune à l'élégante robe bleue qui avait attirée son attention. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés sur sa nuque en un chignon élégant, quelques mèches s'en échappant, glissant le long de son cou et attirant le regard du gardien avec eux. Il était tellement focalisé par la jeune femme, ses yeux suivant ses mains s'agiter alors qu'elle parlait avec animation, qu'il mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que Neville s'était tu et l'observait avec amusement.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en offrant un petit sourire contrit à l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Heureusement que tu préfères observer les jolies demoiselles que moi, je me verrai obligé de t'éconduire dans ce cas là.

Olivier eut une petite grimace à cette éventualité et Neville éclata de rire, se moquant allègrement de lui. Habituellement il se vexait, oui Monsieur Dubois était susceptible, mais là son attention était bien trop focalisée sur la demoiselle de l'autre côté de la salle pour qu'il pense à s'offusquer.

- Laquelle t'as tapée dans l'œil ?

Il haussa un instant les sourcils, hésitant à répondre au jeune étudiant en botanique. Jaugeant si ce dernier pourrait éventuellement lui faire une certaine concurrence, son ego lui souffla que ce ne serait pas le cas. Après tout il avait été élu meilleur gardien de la Ligue Britannique pour la saison écoulée, il ne devrait pas souffrir d'énormément de concurrence même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de profiter de son statut.

- La brune avec la robe bleue.

- Kallie ? Demanda Neville en suivant son regard.

- Tu la connais ?

- Un peu, je l'ai vu une ou deux fois chez Harry et Ginny.

- C'est une amie de Ginny, quelqu'un qui travaille au ministère avec Harry ou … ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en voyant le sourire goguenard de Neville face à l'interrogatoire qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

- C'est une amie de Ginny, commenta simplement Neville avant d'afficher un grand sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Dubois. Viens on va dire bonjour.

- Euh non mais je …

- T'as l'air moins sur de toi quand tu as tes deux pieds sur le sol, le taquina Neville en l'entrainant par le bras pour le forcer à la suivre.

- Mais on va pas débarquer comme ça.

- Elle discute avec Luna, c'est une de mes très bonnes amies alors si on va débarquer comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas m'obliger à être malpoli en snobant une de mes meilleures amies ?

Luna, voilà c'est ça le nom qu'il cherchait plus tôt, pensa le gardien tout en se renfrognant. Neville avait prit beaucoup trop d'assurance depuis la guerre, il le préférait avant quand il était timide et réservé. Cet ancien Neville ne l'aurait jamais mis dans une telle situation, même si il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait même pas vraiment le Neville de cette époque là. Avant même qu'il ait songé quoi dire, quoi faire, il se retrouvait à la table des filles, la fameuse Kallie les accueillant Neville et lui d'un sourire.

- Bonjour Neville, salua Luna en relevant les yeux vers eux.

- Salut Luna, répondit Neville en s'asseyant à la chaise face à la jeune demoiselle blonde.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent une discussion, à laquelle se mêla la troisième jeune fille assise à table, et Olivier resta bêtement debout à essayer de ne pas regarder la dénommée Kallie avec trop d'insistance. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant troublé par quelqu'un et qu'il avait autant de mal à détourner son regard, malheureusement pour lui la demoiselle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris part à la discussion et l'observait elle-même avec un intérêt poli.

- Tu es un ami d'Harry ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence alors que les trois autres passionnés par leur discussion les avaient oubliés.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Tu es une amie de Ginny ?

- Oui. Kallie, se présenta-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Olivier.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure un peu gênée, et Olivier se blâma de ne pas savoir quoi dire pour enchainer. Il se vexait toujours lorsque ses coéquipiers le qualifiaient de terriblement mauvais dragueur, mais il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient malheureusement raison. Il se fit la promesse d'accepter les conseils en la matière que l'on pourrait lui donner à l'avenir, au diable son amour-propre.

- Je vais aller au buffet, informa Kallie en lui lançant un regard timide l'air d'hésiter à poursuivre. Tu … euh

- Je te suis, approuva-t-il comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table en silence pour se diriger vers le buffet où plusieurs personnes se bousculaient pour se servir. Pas spécialement pressés, il flânèrent le long des tables en observant les mets proposés.

- C'était un peu gênant, commenta finalement Kallie avant de poursuivre en voyant l'air perdu d'Olivier. Tout à l'heure avec les trois autres qui ont commencés à se remémorer leurs souvenirs communs en nous plantant sans même nous introduire l'un à l'autre.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis très mauvais pour engager la conversation, confessa-t-il avant de se taire subitement.

Il allait préciser « surtout avec les jolies filles » mais bien heureusement il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se taire avant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se ridiculise un peu plus en lui précisant d'emblée qu'elle lui plaisait. Car c'était bien ça l'inconnu dans l'équation, si elle avait tant attiré son attention c'est parce qu'elle lui avait plu au premier regard. Au delà du fait qu'elle était très jolie, et plutôt son type de fille, elle dégageait quelque chose de doux et charismatique à la fois.

- Moi aussi, confessa-t-elle à son tour lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne poursuivrait pas. Surtout avec les garçons mignons, ajouta-t-elle finalement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Olivier ouvrit bêtement la bouche, faisant rire doucement la demoiselle qui détourna le regard un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'ancien Gryffondor ne put empêcher que ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosé, chose qui avait tendance à souvent se produire lorsqu'il recevait des compliments. Déjà venant de journalistes ou supporters cela ne loupait pas, mais de la bouche d'une demoiselle qui lui plaisait cela ne manquait jamais de faire mouche.

Finalement les deux jeunes gens accédèrent au buffet et, après s'être servit, s'installèrent à une table vide non loin de là. La conversation un peu maladroite au début, après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant, se détendit au fur et à mesure du repas; et arrivés au dessert une certaine complicité s'était installée. Olivier apprécia l'humour et surtout la spontanéité de Kallie, qualité que les jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrait semblaient avoir perdu depuis qu'il jouait au niveau professionnel. Kallie ne semblait pas s'intéresser au Quidditch, ou si c'était le cas elle n'avait fait aucune remarque lui laissant comprendre qu'elle pourrait l'avoir reconnu, et Olivier apprécia cela. Bien sur pour Dubois, le grand passionné de Quidditch, fréquenter une fille qui n'y connaissait rien était une option difficilement envisageable tant le Noble Sport prenait une place importante dans sa vie. « Tu pourras toujours l'y convertir », pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il connaissait cette fille depuis deux heures, et voilà qu'il commençait à se monter la caboche tout seul. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que ce n'était pas son genre. Kallie lui plaisait, elle serait peut-être une aventure, mais pour le reste il n'y avait rien à prévoir. Qu'elle s'intéresse au Quidditch ou pas était donc secondaire, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait d'éventuellement conclure. Après tout les mariages, pour les célibataires, c'était le but de la manœuvre non ? En plus il lui semblait bien qu'il ne déplaisait pas à la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps en venant au mariage de son ancien attrapeur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Olivier, s'exclama Harry, je commençais à me demander si tu étais venu.

Olivier s'était enfin décidé à venir saluer les mariés, la plupart des personnes l'avait fait des heures plus tôt mais après tout il ne faisait jamais rien de conventionnel.

- Je trainais dans le coin, éluda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table des mariés où se trouvaient Neville, Ron, George et Charlie. Félicitations, ajouta-t-il en souriant sincèrement à Harry et sa jeune épouse.

- Merci, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas croisé Gwenog, poursuivit-elle. Elle t'en veux toujours pour la demi-finale de la Coupe.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans pour autant en penser un mot.

Ginny rit, sachant qu'il n'était pas désolé une seule seconde de les avoir éliminées et d'avoir ensuite remporté la coupe, et alors qu'elle allait lancer une petite pique à son adversaire Teddy, qui était âgé d'un peu plus de quatre ans à présent, tira sur la manche d'Olivier pour attirer son attention.

- Je t'ai vu faire des bisous dehors toi, lui lança le petit garçon d'un air des plus sérieux.

Olivier ouvrit de grands yeux et maudit le gamin lorsque les six autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Qui est la malheureuse élue ? Demanda le plus sérieusement du monde George.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, se renfrogna Dubois en cherchant de l'aide du regard auprès d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout disposé à l'aider, et Neville, ce traitre, l'enfonça un peu plus follement amusé de le mettre mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois. Cela allait devenir un sport dont il serait le champion.

- Moi je sais, chantonna-t-il. Qui aurait pensé que Kallie avait des goûts aussi particuliers ?

- Kalliopé Wilson ? S'étonna Charlie. Tu me déçois Dubois, j'avais un œil sur elle le premier !

- Kalliopé Wilson ? Répéta Olivier sans comprendre le rapport. Kalliopé Wilson, la poursuiveuse australienne ? Elle est ici ?

- Bien sur crétin, tu lui as même revisité les amygdales, précisa George en riant.

- Y'a erreur sur la personne, leur apprit-il. Kalliopé Wilson c'est une petite maigrichonne blonde qui doit avoir pas plus de seize ans, Kallie par contre est brune et …

- Olivier, Kalliopé Wilson était une petite blonde maigrichonne de seize ans il y a deux ans, tenta de le résonner Harry en gardant son sérieux. Elle a dix-huit ans maintenant.

- Et elle n'est plus maigrichonne comme tu as pu le constater, appuya Charlie en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour appuyer où il voulait précisément en venir.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son frère, tandis que Dubois les regardait tous tour à tour prêt à entendre l'un d'eux s'écrier « surprise ! ».

- C'est pas possible, insista Olivier en secouant la tête.

- On a invité qu'une Kallie, lui apprit Harry alors que Teddy grimpait sur ses genoux.

- Neville, s'exclama Olivier sur fond de reproches, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était Kalliopé Wilson ?

- Tu n'as pas demandé, se défendit l'herboriste en herbe. Et puis tu parles tout le temps de Quidditch ça a bien du venir dans votre conversation.

Olivier ne répondit pas. Non ils n'avaient pas évoqué le sujet du Quidditch, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui changeait de rencontrer une fille qui ne savait pas qu'il était joueur professionnel.

- Mais ils avaient autre chose à faire que parler si vous voulez mon avis, lança George avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Oui, des bisous ! Résolu le petit Teddy en tapant des mains. Dis c'est ton amoureuse alors ? Demanda-t-il à Olivier.

- Oui Olivier, c'est ton amoureuse maintenant ? Reprit George en prenant une voix de petit garçon particulièrement irritante.

Olivier le foudroya du regard et ignorant les remarques et rires idiots de Neville, Ron, George et Charlie, il se tourna vers les mariés d'un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ferait Kalliopé Wilson à votre mariage de toute façon ?

- C'est la nouvelle poursuiveuse des Harpies, lui répondit le plus normalement du monde Ginny avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune gardien sentit toutes couleurs disparaître de son visage.

- Quoi ? Arrête de me mener en bateau. Les Harpies n'ont pas fait signer Kalliopé Wilson.

- Si je te le dis.

- Ça aurait été dans les journaux, insista-t-il.

- Le communiqué de presse est prévu pour demain, le moucha la jeune rousse avec un sourire triomphant.

C'était certainement un cauchemar, cette situation ne pouvait pas être vraie. Il s'était vraiment bien entendu avec Kallie, et ils avaient passé un très agréable moment ensemble en privé, si bien qu'il envisageait sérieusement de la recontacter et de pourquoi pas l'inviter à sortir un de ces soirs. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être une de ses adversaires. Car si il y avait bien une loi dans le sport c'était bien qu'une relation avec une de ses coéquipières ou une de ses adversaires était tout bonnement impossible. Ginny se moquait de lui et ses frères, cette bande d'idiots, prenaient un malin plaisir à l'aider dans son entreprise, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à cette situation abracadabrante.

- Olivier ?

La voix de Kallie se fit entendre derrière lui et il revint sur terre lorsque la main de la jeune femme se posa sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix aux autres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il semblait comme groggy.

- On lui a juste dit que tu étais Kalliopé Wilson, répondit Harry alors que les autres se marraient toujours.

Olivier vit la jeune fille rougir et il sut alors que ce n'était pas une blague. Kallie était réellement LA Kalliopé Wilson.

- Désolée de pas t'en avoir parlé, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais ça fait juste tellement de bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis, et qui ne me bassine pas avec le Quidditch et …

- Olivier est le gardien de Flaquemare, coupa Ginny.

La jeune mariée avait tout de suite senti que Kallie se sentait responsable d'avoir omis ce petit détail auprès du jeune homme, et elle refusait de la laisser se culpabiliser alors qu'Olivier n'avait pas été plus honnête avec elle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la jeune brune lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que son amie disait.

- C'est vrai, avoua Olivier. Tu es vraiment la nouvelle Harpie ? Demanda-t-il dans un ultime espoir de la voir nier.

- J'en ai bien peur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Et deux jours plus tard lorsque le gardien de Flaquemare, Olivier Dubois, reçu le _Quidditch Daily_ la une ne manqua pas, à son plus grand dam, de lui rappeler la cruauté de la vie. En effet, les Harpies de Holyhead venaient de faire de son pire cauchemar une réalité. Merci, il était au courant.

**Les Harpies frappent un grand coup !**_  
A la surprise générale le club des Harpies de Holyhead est l'instigateur de la grande surprise de ce mercato inter-saison. _

« Le club des Harpies de Holyhead est de ce genre de club que l'on retrouve rarement associé aux transferts astronomiques. La politique du club a toujours été de privilégier la formation comme en témoigne **Ginny Weasley**, recrutée dès sa sortie de Poudlard et qui s'est révélée deux ans plus tard comme l'une des meilleures poursuiveuses de la Ligue. Pourtant le seul club féminin de notre pays a brisé son coffre pour s'offrir les services de la jeune poursuiveuse Australienne **Kalliopé Wilson. **Sensation du dernier mondial, la fédération Australienne s'étant battue pour faire valider sa participation alors qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure, elle en avait été la révélation en marquant pas moins de 340 des points de son équipe lors de la finale perdue au profit de la Pologne 470 à 480. Miss Wilson avait ensuite décidé de reprendre le chemin de l'école, jouant en semi-pro dès sa majorité pour les Thundelarra Thunderers tout en poursuivant sa dernière année d'étude. Le chemin de la petite Australienne semblait alors tout tracé et aux dernières nouvelles un contrat professionnel était tout prêt à être signé en faveur des Thunderers, suscitant la jalousie de leurs ennemis de toujours les Woollongong Warriors. La nouvelle est pourtant tombée hier par communiqué officiel : **Kalliopé Wilson s'est engagée pour 5 ans avec les Harpies de Holyhead**. Selon nos sources, la jeune femme âgée de tout juste 18 ans est arrivée en terre britannique il y a deux mois et s'est entrainée durant plusieurs semaines dans la plus grande confidentialité avec les autres Harpies -elle était également présente au mariage de sa nouvelle coéquipière **Ginny Weasley** et d'**Harry Potter** qui s'est déroulé il y a deux jours en Écosse (_plus d'informations sur cet événement page 3_). Son arrivée au sein du club pose la question du visage que l'attaque Galloise proposera lors de cette nouvelle saison. Habituées à construire autour de leur poursuiveuse vedette, les Harpies vont certainement proposer une tactique de jeu clairement portée vers l'avant et l'efficacité. Avec deux poursuiveuses de la trempe de **Ginny Weasley** et **Kalliopé Wilson**, certainement appuyées par **Lyra**** Sanderson** dont le contrat avec les Harpies court encore pour deux saisons, les statistiques de points du club risquent d'exploser. Gardiens de la Ligue, vous voilà prévenus, les Harpies de Holyhead viennent de faire de votre pire cauchemar une réalité. »

* * *

Précisions :

Les _Thundelarra Thunderers _et les _Woollongong Warriors_ sont deux clubs Australiens cités dans Le Quidditch à travers les âges et qui, d'après cet ouvrage, sont réputés pour leur inimitié particulièrement violente.  
Les _Harpies de Holyhead_ est un des clubs de Ligue Britannique qui, selon l'encyclopédie Harry Potter, se situe au Pays de Galles. Gwenog Jones, que Ginny mentionne dans le chapitre, en est la capitaine et batteuse. JKR a, quant à elle, révélé dans une des diverses interviews post tome 7 que Ginny ferait carrière dans ce club en tant que poursuiveuse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. Votre avis m'intéresse, et savoir ce qui vous a plu ou pas, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite etc, ne peut être qu'un plus donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Chapitre 1

**La Harpie et Le Gardien**_  
par Althea Black_

Disclaimer :  
Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir autant et cela a été une agréable surprise. Donc un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous d'avoir prit la peine de laisser votre avis, j'espère vous retrouver pour ce chapitre. Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre la parution du prologue et de ce premier chapitre, j'ai été un peu débordée et donc cela m'a retardée.

Un grand merci à ma relectrice Steamboat Willie pour son travail de relecture et ses conseils plus que pertinents notamment afin de rentre le petit article final encore plus médisant.  
Ce chapitre a été réédité après que j'eus reçu sa correction; pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu la première version que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours, les modifications notables se trouvent principalement lors de l'article de journal de fin de chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 1

- Olivier … Olivier réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme marmonna, encore à moitié dans le monde des songes, tandis que son corps était gentiment secoué dans l'optique de l'aider à s'éveiller. Il fronça inconsciemment le nez tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient et que son cerveau tentait de se désembrumer. La sensation première qu'il situa fut un poids sur son ventre, et cela suffit à l'éveiller totalement. Il ouvrit les yeux complètement, l'ajustement se faisant facilement grâce à la luminosité réduite de la pièce, et un sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres.

- Déjà rentrée ?

- Tout juste, répondit la jeune femme en s'étalant totalement sur lui. Mais si ça te dérange je peux retourner chez moi.

- Sûrement pas, je pensais juste que tu rentrerais dans la journée.

- Il n'y avait pas de portoloin direct pendant des jours et le ministère n'était pas très enclin à donner une dérogation à une simple équipe de Quidditch. On est parties tout de suite après le match et on a fait escale aux États-Unis puis en Espagne avant d'arriver à Londres.

Olivier passa les bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme, une ride soucieuse marquant son front.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

- Un peu plus de 7h, répondit-elle en consultant la montre moldue qu'elle portait à son poignet droit. On a dormi aux différentes escales, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme tenta de cacher sa surprise et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il entamait sa huitième saison à Flaquemare et jamais une telle situation ne s'était produite. Le club s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ait des portoloins correspondants à leurs horaires de déplacements lorsqu'ils partaient à l'étranger, et cela même lorsqu'il jouait seulement en équipe réserve. Apparemment l'organisation n'était pas un point fort des Harpies de Holyhead par contre, et leur équipe première n'était même pas indemnisée de ce genre d'aléas.

- Tu, commença-t-il avant de se stopper en pleine phrase. Tu es venue directement ici en arrivant ?

- J'ai juste déposé mes affaires chez moi avant, pourquoi ?

- Tu portes encore ton t-shirt des Harpies, grimaça-t-il.

Il souleva le t-shirt vert foncé du bout des doigts, reniflant dédaigneusement face à la serpe brodée sur la poitrine du vêtement et à l'inscription « Harpies de Holyhead » juste en dessous.

- Gamin, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Ils évitaient de parler Quidditch, c'était une des conditions sinéquanone à l'existence de leur plus ou moins couple, mais Olivier ne pouvait s'empêcher ce genre d'attitude ou commentaire. Si cela avait profondément agacé Kalliopé les premières semaines, elle en avait prit l'habitude et trouvait cela presque mignon par moments de le voir défendre son club comme un petit supporter de cinq ans.

- Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, ses yeux inexorablement attirés par le nom de ses ennemies de toujours.

- C'est très romantique comme manière de faire Olivier, répondit Kalliopé ironiquement.

- Non mais juste enlève-le et met un des miens si tu veux, se défendit-il avant de s'expliquer d'un air penaud. Ça me stresse.

Kalliopé grogna, essayant de garder son agacement face à ces futilités pour elle, puis se leva et s'exécuta. Elle laissa tomber son t-shirt des Harpies dans un coin et enfila le premier t-shirt d'Olivier qu'elle trouva dans le placard, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas à la gloire de Flaquemare. Cela ferait trop plaisir au jeune homme de la voir parader dans un équipement de son club, et même si en théorie Kallie n'avait rien contre cette idée, elle ne cèderait pas par fierté. Une fois la manœuvre effectuée elle se rallongea près de son petit ami, sa tête appuyée sur son torse, et ce dernier arbora un sourire arrogant.

- C'est toujours ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ? Questionna finalement Kalliopé au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui, tu restes ici ?

- Mouais, tu veux pas qu'on sorte ?

- Si tu veux, c'est tôt tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu avant ?

- Je suis pas fatiguée.

Il ne renchérit pas et attendit simplement, persuadé qu'elle mentait. Quelques minutes plus tard le souffle de Kalliopé se faisait plus régulier alors qu'elle s'endormait, donnant raison au jeune gardien. Bien réveillé pour sa part, il avait toujours du mal à se rendormir, il eut donc tout loisir d'observer le visage serein de la petite brune alors qu'il déroulait le film de ces deux derniers mois dans son esprit.

Après la noce des Potter, il n'avait à aucun moment eu l'intention de revoir Kalliopé. Au contraire, il était plutôt mortifié par cet événement et s'était bien gardé d'en parler à ses coéquipiers. Sauf que le souvenir de la jeune Australienne avait tendance à s'inviter un peu trop dans son esprit, et ça, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait donc fait quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement; il était sorti en soirée avec un de ses coéquipiers, Marley Jackerson, qui était particulièrement réputé pour être un tombeur. Cette soirée avait été un échec cuisant dans sa vie amoureuse, pas que les jeunes femmes ne soient pas intéressées par lui, au contraire, mais simplement elle n'était jamais aussi jolies que Kallie, et lorsqu'elles l'étaient elles n'étaient pas assez drôles ou pas assez charismatiques … Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et avait donc dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'en une journée la poursuiveuse Australienne s'était durablement invitée dans son cerveau, et n'était pas prête à en sortir. Il aurait alors pu faire quelque chose, la contacter, sauf que malgré tout elle était toujours une Harpie et ça il ne pouvait rien y faire. Fréquenter une adversaire, surtout une de la trempe de Kalliopé Wilson, était totalement contre ses principes et il était têtu. Les choses auraient alors pu en rester là, et au fil des semaines Kallie n'aurait été plus qu'un vieux souvenir comme toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontrées. Oui cela aurait pu se passer comme cela, tout aurait alors été bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais il avait fallu qu'il la revoie. Un après-midi il avait fallu que les astres se liguent contre eux et qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez à Gringotts sur le chemin de Traverse. Il aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'il n'aurait pas si bien réussi. La probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent spécifiquement tous deux, au même moment, au même endroit était quasi-nulle. Et pourtant une heure après ils buvaient un verre ensemble, côté moldu pour être plus tranquilles, deux heures après il oubliait qu'elle était une Harpie, et le lendemain les choses étaient allées trop loin pour qu'il ait la force de faire demi-tour.

Les choses avec Kallie n'étaient pour autant pas sérieuses, tout simplement car elle n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement sérieux et que lui ne l'était pas plus malgré ses vingt-six ans. Leur relation était juste drôle et grisante. C'était amusant de transgresser les règles, encore plus les règles morales établies dans le monde qui était le leur. Olivier avait dévoué toute sa vie au fait de devenir sportif de haut niveau, et Kallie était tombée dans ce monde là très, et peut-être trop, jeune. La ligne de conduite sportive et extra sportive propre au Noble Sport, ils s'y étaient appliqués toute leur jeunesse sans écarts alors oui être ensemble c'était enivrant parce que c'était presque interdit. L'Après, lorsque la compétition reprendrait ses droits, ils préféraient tout deux ne pas y penser et continuer à faire comme si c'était encore lointain, bien que la reprise du championnat était imminente.

Lorsque Kallie s'éveilla enfin, deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées et Olivier n'était plus près d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux en se maudissant de s'être endormie, gâchant ainsi de précieuses heures qui auraient pu être mises à profit pour quelque chose de plus constructif que dormir. L'entraînement reprendrait, pour sa part, quotidiennement le lendemain et le temps qu'elle pourrait passer avec Olivier s'en verrait nettement réduit, pour peu qu'ils soient toujours ensemble lorsque la compétition reprendrait ses droits et que leurs jours de repos correspondent.

La jeune femme s'étira, puis se dépêtra de la couverture dont Olivier l'avait recouverte bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid du tout. Elle rejoignit ensuite le jeune homme au salon. Ce dernier était occupé à répondre aux courriers des supporters, et surtout des admiratrices, que lui avait communiqué son club. Les domiciles des joueurs professionnels étaient soumis à divers sorts les rendant, entre autre, incartables pour le commun des mortels si bien que ce sont les clubs qui étaient chargés de réceptionner et transmettre toutes les demandes et autres sollicitations.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser m'endormir, râla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à lui.

- Tu avais l'air exténuée.

- Peut-être mais j'aurais le temps de dormir quand je serai morte.

- Tu expliqueras ton point de vue à ta présidente quand tu t'endormiras sur ton balai parce que tu as préféré sauter tes heures de sommeil, elle sera très compréhensive je suis sûr.

- Tant que je m'occupe de faire entrer le souafle je peux te garantir que mon quota de sommeil est bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- A Flaquemare, commença-t-il avant que la jeune femme ne soupire et ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Oui oui je sais c'est merveilleux à Flaquemare et bouh c'est nul chez les autres, vive Flaquemare et blah blah.

Olivier posa sa plume puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant Kallie d'un air dur. Cette dernière avait cet air bravache ironique qu'il détestait et avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement.

- Tu as un problème avec Flaquemare ?

- Non je m'en fiche plutôt énormément si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu t'en ficheras moins lorsque tu auras joué contre nous, répondit-il d'un ton assuré.

- Ben tiens, je crois plutôt que ce sera l'inverse.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Kalliopé ne soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est complètement idiot, commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Quoi donc ? Que tu ne prennes pas Flaquemare au sérieux ?

- Non, qu'on soit là à se chamailler comme des gosses.

- Si tu prenais Flaquemare au sérieux, insista-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Je prends Flaquemare au sérieux, d'accord ? Mais on devrait garder nos disputes pour quand elles seront inévitables à cause des matchs, si on commence avant ça sert à rien de s'acharner.

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à protester à grand renfort d'arguments déjà tout prêts, mais il préféra ne pas relever. Parce qu'elle avait raison, le calendrier du championnat ne leur avait pas encore été communiqué et la première confrontation Harpies / Flaquemare finirait bien par arriver.

- J'ai envie d'aller me balader, lança soudainement Kallie en se levant.

- Où ça ?

- Je sais pas on pourrait aller manger dehors.

- Côté moldu ?

- Nous y sommes obligés, tu le sais bien.

Il fit une petite moue à cette idée, pas pour autant totalement convaincu. Bien sûr personne ne les importunait jamais côté moldu, et tomber sur un sorcier qui traînait par là ne serait vraiment pas de chance, mais il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise là-bas. Kalliopé était une sang-mêlé, elle avait grandi entre les deux mondes et s'en accommodait parfaitement; lui était un enfant de sorciers purs et durs. Il ne connaissait rien au monde non-sorcier et avait toujours peur de faire une énorme bourde qui le rendrait ridicule ou lui apporterait des problèmes avec le Ministère.

- On pourrait rester ici aussi, proposa-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Cette fois-ci se fut sur le visage de Kallie que la moue dubitative se peignit. Tout d'abord car elle préférait toujours sortir que de rester à l'intérieur, elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester en place, et également car s'ils restaient là à ne rien faire de spécial les disputes referaient vite surface. Le Quidditch finissait toujours par inévitablement venir dans la discussion lorsque deux passionnés comme eux conversaient, alors qu'en sortant parmi les moldus, c'était évitable.

- J'ai envie de sortir, insista-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas, reste, mais moi je sors.

- Bon d'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Mais on va dans une grande ville, j'ai envie de retourner dans ces magasins où on peut acheter et écouter des échantillons de musique moldues.

C'était un des lieux qui l'avait étonné dès la première fois où Kalliopé l'avait traîné dans une ville moldue. Chez les sorciers il y avait des groupes ou chanteurs de musique, mais ils ne vendaient pas leur travail. On les écoutait à la radio. Les moldus, eux, vendaient des petits disques qui, combinés à un étrange appareil, permettaient d'écouter les mêmes chansons en boucle. Ce qui n'avait pas grand intérêt et devait être drôlement ennuyeux à force, mais les moldus semblaient adorer. C'est donc en direction de Manchester que le couple se décida à lever les voiles. Kallie perdit d'abord du temps à convaincre Olivier de ne pas porter un t-shirt qui aurait de près ou de loin un rapport avec le Quidditch, puis ils passèrent chez elle pour qu'elle-même enfile une robe moldue, et transplanèrent enfin pour Manchester.

Là dans la grande ville ouvrière du Nord-Est de l'Angleterre ils redevinrent deux jeunes gens normaux. Il n'y avait plus le gardien star de Flaquemare et la poursuiveuse phénomène des Harpies, mais simplement Olivier et Kalliopé. Leur premier arrêt se fit au HMV du centre ville, où Olivier se précipita vers les bornes d'écoute de musique. Ils y passèrent une bonne heure, la jeune femme veillant à contenir l'enthousiasme de son petit ami aux yeux des moldus. Personne ne s'extasiait particulièrement devant le dernier tube des Red Hot Chili Peppers à part le sorcier.

- J'aime vraiment la musique moldue, ils ont beaucoup plus de diversité que nous, s'expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait près d'eux.

- Notre communauté est plus petite c'est pour ça.

- Eux au moins ils n'ont pas à endurer les chansons de Celestina Moldubec trop souvent à la radio.

- Qui est Celestina Moldubec ? Demanda Kallie en regardant vaguement les CD dans le bac voisin.

- Tu connais pas Celestina Moldubec ? S'écria Olivier peut-être un peu trop fort.

Deux-trois, moldus se trouvant aux alentours levèrent la tête vers eux, et Kalliopé donna une tape à Olivier à l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

- Fais un peu attention veux-tu ?

- Pardon, mais j'arrive juste pas à croire que tu ne connaisses pas Celestina Moldubec. Elle est terriblement ennuyeuse mais tout le monde la connaît, ta mère n'écoute pas ?

- Je suis Australienne Olivier, on a nos propres chanteurs.

- Tu connais pas les Bizarr' Sisters non plus ? Questionna-t-il en faisant cette fois attention à ne pas ameuter tous les moldus du magasin.

- Si, je suis même allée les voir en concert avec Ginny et d'autres filles de l'équipe.

La jeune Australienne avança dans les allées du magasin, Olivier sur ses talons.

- Quand ça ?

- Y'a deux ou trois semaines.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dis, lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai du oublier, faut dire qu'après ça on est sorti dans un pub avec deux des membres du groupe que connaît Gwenog et on a bien profité du fait que l'entraînement n'avait pas encore reprit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Vous avez picolé avec des membres des Bizarr' Sisters ?

- Ouaip.

Olivier se renfrogna à cette idée mais ne fit aucun commentaire, principalement parce que Kalliopé n'avait pas remarqué son changement d'humeur. Et son silence dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne finisse par remarquer que son compagnon était passé de l'excitation à un air maussade. Ils se trouvaient alors dans les rues de la ville et ce qui mit définitivement la puce à l'oreille de la poursuiveuse était le désintérêt notable du garçon pour les voitures qui passaient près d'eux, et qui habituellement ne manquaient pas de le fasciner.

- Tu boudes ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur sa main pour être sûre d'avoir son attention.

- Oh mais non, pourquoi bouderais-je donc ? S'exclama-t-il désabusé.

- L'ironie de ton ton me souffle indubitablement le contraire, c'est pas à cause de cette histoire de soirée avec les Bizarr' Sisters j'espère.

Olivier tourna le regard vers elle, un air on ne peut plus clair sur le visage, et Kallie secoua la tête en souriant.

- T'es trop bête, lui fit-elle remarquer amusée.

- Kalliopé tu t'enfonces là.

- Ça m'éclate juste que tu sois jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, contra-t-il.

- Ben tiens, et moi je suis la ministre de la magie aussi.

Elle rit et Olivier soupira sachant qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, donc cela pouvait éventuellement se rapprocher à de la jalousie faute de meilleur terme.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais j'ai de quoi non ?

- Ah ?

- Personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble et tu es une superstar du Quidditch alors bon...

- Attend Dubois, c'est moi qui devrais dire ça normalement, le coupa Kalliopé plus amusée qu'autre chose par la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Tu es censé être célibataire et le nombre de tes admiratrices semble être relativement élevé.

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, s'exclama-t-il en passant son bras gauche autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, alors tu m'éviteras les psychodrames dans le futur.

- Ces mecs sont des rock stars, une rock star et une Harpie la presse adorerait, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

Kalliopé tourna la tête vers lui, relevant le visage car il était nettement plus grand qu'elle, et lui lança un regard soulignant à quel point les propos qu'il lui servait étaient stupides. Chose dont il avait prit conscience à la seconde où il les avait formulés à haute voix, mais c'était tout lui. Tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête lui semblait toujours d'une clarté et d'une justesse inébranlable, seulement lorsqu'il formulait ses pensées ou agissait selon ses idées il lui arrivait fréquemment de se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait été borné et idiot. Cela faisait vingt-six ans qu'il fonctionnait de la sorte, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait.

Le reste de leur matinée s'écoula calmement et aucun d'eux ne revient sur cette histoire. Kallie préférait ne pas trop la ressasser et se dire que ce n'était qu'une idiotie momentanée de la part d'Olivier, plutôt que de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait peut-être pas confiance en elle car elle était une Harpie. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans un restaurant de la ville, et prirent la direction de la campagne pour passer le reste de l'après-midi. Puisqu'ils étaient en période d'été et de vacances pour les jeunes moldus, il s'avéra que le village dans lequel ils échouèrent proposait une foire ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser définitivement les questions de Kalliopé au fin fond de son esprit. Même si souvent elle semblait particulièrement mature face à ce grand gamin d'Olivier, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et était toujours partante pour s'amuser. Olivier, lui, était balancé entre l'enthousiasme de découvrir encore un nouvel aspect du monde moldu et l'anxiété de ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer. Sa maigre expérience lui avait appris que les moldus pouvaient faire preuve d'une imagination très singulière pour certaines choses.

Son idée se vérifia après qu'il se fût fait embarquer par sa petite amie dans un grand huit qui ne manqua pas de renforcer son idée selon laquelle les moldus pouvaient se montrer vraiment dérangés par moment.

- Tu vas pas être malade hein ? Questionna Kalliopé dont les joues rouges témoignaient qu'elle avait, elle, au contraire beaucoup apprécié l'attraction.

- Saleté de moldus, articula le garçon en s'appuyant contre le mur près de lui. Tous des tarés !

- Petite nature, le taquina-t-elle.

Olivier lui adressa un regard noir, reprenant son souffle et surtout des couleurs après avoir retrouvé la terre ferme le visage d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

- Bon on arrête les attractions promis, viens on va manger un truc avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes, continua-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers un stand.

- Je vais pas m'évanouir c'est bon, se défendit-il légèrement vexé.

- Non mais c'est juste au cas où, et puis j'ai faim, mentit-elle en notant que monsieur Olivier semblait blessé dans son orgueil de mâle.

Le jeune homme ne protesta plus et suivit sa petite amie docilement, la laissant prendre les choses en main et commander. Quelques minutes plus tard il regretta d'avoir une nouvelle fois laissé Kallie prendre la tête des opérations, puisqu'il se retrouva devant une énorme boule rose en guise de nourriture.

- Qu'est-ce donc que ça encore ? Demanda-t-il méfiant, le souvenir de leur passage sur le grand huit toujours plus que vibrant.

- Une barbe à papa.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père vient faire dans cette chose ? S'étonna-t-il avant de se renfrogner en voyant Kalliopé éclater de rire.

- C'est juste le nom de la sucrerie.

- Je le sens pas ton truc là, avoua-t-il en fronçant le nez.

- C'est du sucre Olivier, ça va pas te manger.

Ne voulant pas de nouveau passer pour une petite nature, Olivier abdiqua et ne le regretta pas par la suite. Il aimait tout ce qui était excessivement sucré, même si il savait qu'il n'y avait pas forcément droit à cause de sa carrière. Finalement la nourriture moldue était une bonne alternative pour détourner les interdictions nutritionnelles du médicomage de Flaquemare, après tout il pouvait toujours prétendre ne pas avoir su ce qu'il mangeait.

Le couple se balada un moment main dans la main, parfait cliché de film moldu avec leur barbe à papa qui diminuait bien rapidement depuis qu'Olivier ne s'en méfiait plus, jusqu'à ce que l'attention de Kalliopé soit attirée par un stand qui vendait des chiots. Son regard s'éclaira et elle tira avec force sur la main d'Olivier pour le pousser à s'approcher plus vite.

- Oh regarde ils sont trop mignons, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Le gardien jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux chiots avant de reporter son regard sur sa petite amie, et de pressentir ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait employé la voix type que les demoiselles utilisaient lorsqu'elles étaient confrontées à un bébé, avant d'inévitable arriver à l'étape où elles en voulaient un aussi. Maigre consolation pour lui ce n'était pas d'un enfant qu'il s'agissait, mais « simplement » d'un chien.

- Ouais, répondit-il vaguement en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Roh rabat-joie ! Regarde celui-là avec sa petite bouille !

- Je suis pas branché chien je t'avouerais.

- J'ai remarqué, je comprends pas pourquoi c'est rare que les gens comme nous aient des chiens, regarde-les !

- Hagrid, le garde chasse de mon école, en avait un. Sans parler de celui avec trois têtes qui était dans l'école, j'ai pas eu l'honneur de personnellement le voir mais Harry m'en a parlé, lança-t-il d'un ton badin.

Kalliopé se tourna vers lui avec un regard horrifié, ce qui au premier abord lui donna envie de rire, puis lui écrasa le pied, lui rappelant ainsi que parler de chien à trois têtes au milieu de moldus n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il devait se permettre même s'il voulait l'embêter. Un jour cela finirait bien par lui rentrer dans la tête qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire et ne pas faire lorsque des moldus les encerclaient.

- T'as pas de cœur, lui reprocha-t-elle en se penchant vers un des chiots en souriant.

- T'en veux un c'est ça ?

- Oui on peut Olivier ? S'il te plaiiiiiiit, supplia-t-elle en lui offrant son regard le plus implorant.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, se désengagea-t-il. On vit pas ensemble.

- Oui mais, marmonna-t-elle comme une petite fille capricieuse.

- Oh je vois, tu comptes le ramener avec toi quand tu viendras chez moi.

- Le pauvre, regarde-le c'est un bébé je pourrais pas l'abandonner, se justifia-t-elle en lui désignant un des chiots.

- Ah parce que tu as choisi celui-là ?

- Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Je sais pas, je le sens pas il a un air fourbe.

Kalliopé lui lança un regard noir puis lui tourna le dos pour s'avancer et discuter avec le moldu qui gérait le stand. Olivier soupira, bien qu'il trouvait sa remarque sur le chiot totalement légitime, et attendit les mains dans les poches qu'elle revienne vers lui, le moldu sur les talons. Il aurait du se douter que Kalliopé l'embêterait jusqu'au bout et qu'il se retrouverait dix minutes plus tard à parcourir le reste de la foire avec un nouveau passager dans les bras. Car bien sûr Kallie avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il fallait que le chien se familiarise dès à présent avec lui, puisqu'il le verrait moins souvent qu'elle. C'est fou ce que ce petit bout de femme pouvait le pousser à faire.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Kallie ?

- Mmm ?

- J'ai l'impression que le chien nous regarde.

C'était le lendemain matin de leur sortie côté moldu, et le couple venait tout juste de se réveiller dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lança un regard étonné à Olivier, se redressa légèrement pour regarder autour d'elle et remarquer le chiot, toujours sans nom, qui depuis son coussin ne semblait pas vraiment plus se préoccuper d'eux que des photos animées au mur qui s'agitaient.

- Tu te fais des films, répliqua-t-elle en se repenchant vers Olivier pour l'embrasser.

- Je sens son regard fourbe je te dis, contra-t-il en se reculant et en s'appuyant sur les coudes pour fixer le chiot.

- Tu gâches mon réveil Olivier, le morigéna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- De toute façon on a entraînement ce matin tous les deux, on n'a pas le temps.

- Tu m'énerves.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea dans son salon vaguement agacée. Le chiot lui emboîta presque aussitôt le pas, suivit ensuite par Olivier qui se pressa pour être sûr de retrouver l'attention de Kalliopé avant que la petite boule de poil ne s'y mette. Mine de rien cette petite chose était un aimant à attention féminine, une chose de plus qui ne manquait pas de l'agacer depuis hier. Le jeune homme se plaça derrière Kalliopé alors qu'elle ramassait le courrier qui lui avait été délivré le matin même, et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Casse-pieds.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de frissonner aux baisers de son petit ami ce qui contredit complètement son reproche. Elle ouvrit la première lettre, voulant faire croire à Olivier qu'il n'avait pas toute son attention, et parcourut rapidement l'entête du parchemin qui l'interpella.

- Arrête Olivier, lui demanda-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement pour pouvoir avoir tout ses esprits alors qu'elle parcourrait les lignes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème ?

- C'est le club, la présidente veut me voir dans son bureau avant l'entraînement tout à l'heure.

- Mmm tu as été vilaine ? S'amusa-t-il en regardant la lettre par dessus son épaule.

- Non j'ai rien fait, pour une fois.

- C'est sans doute rien alors, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et s'attaqua à la deuxième lettre, qui était un petit colis avec un mot collé sur le dessus. Elle détacha le bout de parchemin et le parcouru rapidement, en même temps qu'Olivier pour qui le concept de vie privée n'était pas bien déterminé.

« _Kallie, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que tu l'ais lu avant d'arriver à l'entraînement aujourd'hui et comme je ne crois pas que tu sois abonnée à Sorcière Hebdo j'ai préférée te faire parvenir l'exemplaire d'aujourd'hui. Saches que tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Courage ! x Ginny_ »

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce charabia ? S'étonna Olivier alors que Kallie, pas plus avancée que lui, déchirait l'emballage autour du magasine.

En voyant la couverture un juron conjugué s'échappa de leurs bouches et la jeune femme parcourut les pages les mains tremblantes pour arriver à l'article incriminé. Silencieusement ils le parcoururent de concert, Olivier ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les poings au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

- Et ben, je sais pourquoi je suis convoquée dans le bureau de la big boss maintenant, dit-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère une fois sa lecture terminée.

Olivier se recula le visage dans les mains, bougeant nerveusement la jambe droite en essayant de se calmer. Il était en colère, très en colère, et ça Kalliopé pouvait le sentir bien que se fut la première fois qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, toujours fixée sur le magasine, alors qu'Olivier faisait les cent pas derrière elle. Si le sentiment qui prédominait chez Olivier était la colère, pour sa part seule une envie de pleurer prédominait parmi toutes les sensations qui se bousculaient en elle. La peur de ce que cet article impliquait, des représailles que la lettre signée par la présidente de son club promettaient, de la colère du garçon qui était derrière elle, étaient trop d'un coup à assimiler. Et elle sursauta presque lorsque la main d'Olivier se posa sur son épaule et qu'il la força à se tourner vers lui pour appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle presque en se mordillant la lèvre.

Très bonne question.

**La Harpie de Flaquemare**_  
La Ligue professionnelle de Quidditch risque, cette saison, de passionner même les moins amatrices de Quidditch d'entre nous. _

« **Kalliopé Wilson**, la toute nouvelle recrue des Harpies de Holyhead, fait une nouvelle fois parler d'elle en s'affichant avec sa nouvelle conquête aux yeux de tous. Nous la croyions pourtant follement amoureuse de Nils Hodge, un jeune avocat promis à un brillant avenir dont nous vous parlions il y a quelques temps. Manifestement, il n'était plus au goût de la jeune Harpie, qui a été vue, hier, en compagnie du gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre, **Olivier Dubois**. Les deux jeunes gens, respectivement âgés de 18 et 26 ans, se sont fait remarquer dans les rues de Manchester et ses alentours. N'hésitant pas à parler haut et fort de personnalités sorcières au milieu des moldus, Kalliopé et Olivier semblaient bien insouciants en mangeant des sucreries suspectes (voir photo). Ils sont repartis après avoir fait l'acquisition d'un chiot, nous laissant clairement entendre que leur idylle ne date pas d'hier. Peut-être l'appelleront-ils Tornade ou Catapulte, pour rester dans le même chaudron ? Toujours est-il que cette jolie petite amourette n'est pas au goût de tous. Sans même mentionner le tollé que risque de provoquer cette révélation chez les admirateurs des deux joueurs, et plus généralement chez les fervents supporters de leurs clubs, ce sont les directions des Harpies de Holyhead et du Club de Flaquemare qui pourraient bien être les premières à se faire entendre. Depuis la regrettable finale de la Ligue 1962, au cours de laquelle **Flinch Davidson** trouva la mort alors qu'il affrontait **Ludmilla Fletcher**, qu'il venait de quitter, les clubs professionnels du Noble Sport sont plus que réservés quant aux relations amoureuses entre joueurs, particulièrement lorsque les joueurs en question ne sont pas employés par le même club. Les supporters des Harpies ne manqueront pas d'également se questionner sur la morale de leur nouvelle poursuiveuse qui, à peine arrivée, s'accoquine déjà avec l'ennemi. Et quel ennemi qu'**Olivier Dubois**, grand artisan de l'élimination des Harpies en demi-finale de la dernière coupe de la Ligue ! Harpie de Holyhead ou Harpie de Flaquemare, gageons que **Kalliopé Wilson** devra rapidement faire un choix définitif. A la rédaction de Sorcière Hebdo, nous attendons avec impatience la première confrontation Holyhead – Flaquemare de la saison. »

* * *

Précisions :

_HMV_ est l'équivalent britannique de magasins comme la FNAC ou Virgin. Les _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ sont mentionnés car leur chanson By the way a fait partie du top des charts britanniques lors de l'été 2002 où se déroule l'histoire._  
Celestina Moldubec_ est une chanteuse sorcière, notamment interprète de Un chaudron plein de passion mentionné dans le tome 6 et dont Mrs Weasley est fan. Selon Le Quidditch à travers les âges elle a également enregistré l'hymne officiel du Club de Flaquemare (dans lequel joue Olivier donc). Les _Bizarr' Sisters_ sont eux un groupe de musique sorcier, et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ce sont bel et bien des hommes._  
Tornade_ et _Catapulte_ font référence aux _Tornades de Tunshill_ et aux _Catapultes de Caerphilly_ qui sont deux clubs de la Ligue Britannique de Quidditch.  
J'ai également décidé qu'_Olivier Dubois_ serait bel et bien anglais. Dans les films il est considéré comme Écossais, puisque l'acteur l'incarnant est Écossais et en a l'accent, mais dans les livres JKR n'a jamais rien dit dans ce sens alors je ne considère pas cette information comme canonique. Puisque ma fiction se base sur les livres, je me permet donc de considérer Olivier de la nationalité qui me convient.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et pensez à laisser une petite **review** avec votre avis. C'est important pour l'auteur que je suis.


	3. Chapitre 2

**La Harpie et le Gardien**_  
par Althea Black_

Disclaimer :  
Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews (auxquelles j'espère avoir toutes répondu, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse). C'est un plaisir de recevoir vos avis, vos encouragements, et de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu. Merci également aux lecteurs dans l'ombre de prendre le temps de lire ce que je fais subir à ce pauvre Olivier.

Je tiens également à vous présenter mes excuses pour les longs mois qui se sont écoulés avant la publication de ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous dérouler la liste des causes de ce retard car je sais pertinemment que vous êtes là pour lire ce second chapitre et non pas les mille et une raisons de mon retard. Sachez simplement que je ferais mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, même si je ne peux hélas rien promettre car je suis très occupée en ce moment.

Un grand merci à ma relectrice Steamboat Willie.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le centre d'entraînement des Harpies de Holyhead était situé aux abords de la ville du même nom sur la côte Galloise. Kalliopé avait derechef apprécié le site et ses alentours dès sa première visite, un environnement agréable ne pouvait qu'être un avantage non négligeable lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre au travail chaque jour. Ce matin là, pourtant, tout semblait s'être ligué pour que ce soit la journée de la fameuse exception qui confirme la règle.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le fameux exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo envoyé par Ginny une petite heure plus tôt, tout allait de travers. La réaction d'Olivier, buté dans son mutisme et sa colère, avait donné le point d'orgue à la journée et elle s'était rapidement butée elle-même dans un mutisme et une irritation très clairement notables. Tout, de son sweat d'entraînement qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé avant de partir, aux nuages menaçants qui emplissaient le ciel Gallois, n'avait fait qu'accroître son agacement. Sale journée en perspective.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au porche du centre d'entraînement et y entra enfin, elle était sur des charbons ardents et pas particulièrement en avance de surcroît. Elle avait perdu un temps précieux en décidant de ne pas venir par cheminée, méthode qu'elle utilisait usuellement et qui l'envoyait en quelques secondes au hall des arrivées du centre, mais en choisissant de transplaner dans un coin reculé de la ville pour venir jusqu'au siège du club à pied. Par ce procédé elle se donnait l'occasion de décompresser un peu, évacuant le plus de colère possible en marchant rageusement le long des rues, mêlée aux moldus, et également de retarder le plus possible son entrevue avec sa présidente. Sans n'avoir jamais été une adolescente modèle, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment se retrouver face à l'autorité scolaire pour se faire réprimander, et bien sûr elle était donc complètement terrifiée par l'éventualité de cet entretien. Par le passé elle avait toujours été bien trop focalisée sur le Quidditch pour penser à faire des bêtises sans être sûre de ne pas se faire attraper et de donc risquer d'être suspendue d'entraînement ou de match. Ironique que ce soit finalement en partie à cause du Quidditch qu'elle doive faire face aux ennuis à présent.

Une fois à l'intérieur du centre elle fut tout d'abord surprise par le silence religieux qui l'accueillit. D'habitude il y avait toujours des joueuses qui traînaient avant de se rendre à l'entraînement ou des personnes de l'encadrement qui s'activaient aux taches qui leur incombaient. Ce jour là pourtant, rien. Kalliopé ne prit pas de temps de se poser des questions et se dirigea vers le bureau de la présidente du club, bureau qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir signé son contrat et qui risquait désormais de s'associer à des évènements beaucoup moins agréables dans son esprit.

Hilda, la secrétaire au visage maternel, l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire avenant qui se fana toutefois perceptiblement lorsqu'elle la reconnue.

- Oh Kalliopé, bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment Kalliopé tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la gêne de son interlocutrice. J'ai reçu un hibou disant que la présidente souhaitait me voir ?

- En effet, assieds-toi je vais voir si Mrs. Rees peut te recevoir.

Kalliopé répondit par un petit sourire contrit et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus près de la porte. Son regard vagabonda au travers du vaste cabinet avant de se poser sur le grand bureau d'ébène face à elle. Elle était en train d'essayer de rassembler ses esprits lorsqu'elle remarqua le magazine qui dépassait de sous la paperasse que la secrétaire avait du rapidement rassembler lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher, magasine qu'elle reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Le Sorcière Hebdo du jour. Alors comme ça tout le monde était au courant des informations révélées par le torchon que lui avait fait parvenir Ginny ? L'attitude d'Hilda ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle avait sans doute lu l'article en long, en large et en travers. Cependant qu'elle ait en sa possession le journal n'était pas une information en soit, Hilda était le stéréotype même de la femme d'âge moyen qui se passionnait pour les potins que lui offraient les journaux comme Sorcière Hebdo, elle devait certainement en être une fervente abonnée et n'avait sans doute eu besoin de personne pour la mettre au courant de la situation. La jeune femme soupira et commença instinctivement à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce en tapant du pied nerveusement au sol. Le temps commençait à se faire long depuis qu'elle avait été laissée seule dans cette pièce. Et lorsque la porte par laquelle Hilda avait disparue quelques secondes plus tôt s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle sursauta et se leva presque d'un bond.

- Mrs. Rees n'est pas en mesure de te recevoir maintenant, elle te propose d'aller à ta séance d'entraînement et de revenir la voir une fois que tu auras terminé.

- Bien.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour échapper au regard perçant de son interlocutrice. Elle parcourut le centre au pas de course, ne souhaitant pas briller par son retard et rajouter d'autres ennuis à ceux qu'elle avait déjà. Elle arriva donc en trombe et ouvrit à la volée la porte des vestiaires qui étaient, à sa grande surprise, encore majoritairement emplis de ses coéquipières d'équipe première ainsi que de quelques joueuses de l'équipe réserve. Elle n'était finalement pas aussi en retard qu'elle l'avait craint. Cependant, pour la discrétion, elle repasserait. A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le vestiaire que toutes les conversations se turent et que les regards convergèrent vers elle. Vraisemblablement les secrétaires encore vieilles filles n'étaient pas les seules à lire Sorcière Hebdo.

Kallie serra donc les dents et se dirigea vers son casier la tête basse. Malgré cela elle pouvait encore sentir les regards suivre chacun de ses gestes, avant que quelques murmures ne commencent à s'élever lorsque les joueuses la pensèrent assez éloignée pour ne pas en saisir l'objet. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son casier et profita du fait qu'elle était presque en bout de ligne pour s'en servir d'écran et cacher son visage. Les murmures étaient maintenant tout sauf discrets, et Kalliopé du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et faire une scène pour que toutes les idioties qu'elle entendait cessent. Cependant elle ne savait que trop bien que cela n'ajouterait que des lignes un peu plus péjoratives à son dossier, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent, minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, avant qu'une porte de casier ne claque violemment, faisant taire tous les commérages et poussant Kalliopé à elle-même s'éloigner de son vestiaire.

- Celles qui sont en tenue, dehors ! S'exclama la capitaine de l'équipe qui était responsable de la porte de vestiaire claquée. Allez vous échauffer autre chose que la langue pour changer.

Quelques marmonnements s'élevèrent mais personne ne songea à contester les ordres de Gwenog Jones, sachant pertinemment que leur capitaine n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on la contrarie. Les vestiaires se vidèrent donc rapidement, au grand soulagement de Kalliopé qui adressa un léger signe de tête à sa capitaine pour la remercier d'être intervenue. Cette dernière ne répondit que par un sec « Et Wilson et Weasley, ne traînez pas trop non plus », avant de suivre les autres filles sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Elle fait sa dure mais au fond elle t'aime bien, commenta Ginny en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière Kalliopé.

La jeune Australienne se retourna et s'appuya sur le casier voisin, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il ne restait en effet plus qu'elle et Ginny.

- Je pense plutôt que le bruit de fond des cancans l'a surtout profondément agacée.

- C'est une possibilité, concéda Ginny avec un sourire. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mis à part le fait que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de m'enfermer dans le placard de ma cuisine et de me faire oublier pour les dix prochaines années, ça va.

- Olivier est au courant ?

- Il était avec moi quand j'ai reçu ton colis, merci de m'avoir prévenue sinon je n'aurais rien compris à ce qui me tombait dessus avec tous ces sympathiques regards meurtriers qui m'ont accueillie.

- Je me doutais que tu ne devais pas être abonnée à Sorcière Hebdo, et il valait mieux que tu lises leur tissu d'âneries chez toi que dans le vestiaire.

- Quelqu'un a ramené un exemplaire ici ? S'étonna Kalliopé en se détournant pour sortir ses affaires d'entraînement de son casier.

- Tu penses qu'une fille comme Gwenog serait abonnée à Sorcière Hebdo ? La plupart des filles ici ne lisent pas cette presse, mais Aileen Thicket s'est gentiment chargée d'amener de quoi informer toutes celles qui n'étaient pas au courant.

- Euh... qui est Aileen Thicket ? Demanda Kallie interrogatrice.

- Une poursuiveuse remplaçante.

- Ben tiens, comme par hasard. Elle doit certainement espérer que je me fasse virer pour récupérer ma place.

- Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, réfuta Ginny avec un sourire assuré.

- J'en suis pas si certaine, j'ai rendez-vous dans le bureau de la présidente après l'entraînement et vu la tête qu'à fait la Hilda en me voyant débarquer au secrétariat tout à l'heure je vais sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Et alors ? Si jamais Rees te vire y'a un contrat tout prêt de la part de Flaquemare sur le bureau de ton agent dans moins d'une heure, donc ça m'étonnerait que le club prenne ce risque.

- Parle pas de malheur, c'est Olivier qui en tirerait une de ces tronches en me voyant empiéter sur son espace vital, avança Kallie en se mettant rapidement en tenue d'entraînement.

- Il a mal réagit en voyant l'article ? Demanda Ginny alors que Kalliopé hochait la tête pour confirmer. J'en étais sûre, Dubois quand ça touche au Quidditch il devient complètement invivable, faut pas le lancer sinon il ne s'arrête plus.

- Crois-le ou non mais il n'a pas pipé mot, par contre il a parcouru un vrai marathon dans mon salon à tourner en rond en marmonnant tout seul, puis il est parti précipitamment en m'informant juste qu'il passerait ce soir.

- Laisse-le se calmer. Je le connais bien, Harry aussi, et c'est vraiment quelqu'un qui a construit toute sa vie autour du Quidditch alors...

- Attend, la coupa Kalliopé d'un air agacé, il a peut-être construit sa vie autour du Quidditch mais moi aussi. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour le Quidditch. J'ai dix-huit ans bordel, s'énerva-t-elle, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le Quidditch ! J'ai passé toute mon adolescence à tout sacrifier pour m'entraîner deux fois plus, pendant que mes amies sortaient avec des garçons moi je m'épuisais à préparer ce putain de mondial ! Alors les états d'âmes d'Olivier ça va vite commencer à bien faire, finit-elle par conclure rageusement en claquant la porte de son casier.

Elle s'appuya dos à celui-ci, les yeux clos, et tenta de retrouver son calme en inspirant calmement. C'est bien tout ce qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement : le moment où elle perdrait son sang-froid. Et cette sortie n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Si elle ne renfouissait pas tout cela rapidement, elle finirait par exploser au moment le moins opportun. Dans le bureau de la présidente par exemple.

- Je commençais à trouver étrange que tu le prennes si calmement, déclara Ginny au bout de quelques secondes de silence. C'est rassurant de voir que tu peux réagir comme une gamine de dix-huit ans. Personnellement, à ta place, j'aurais déjà tué quelqu'un.

- Mmm ne parle pas trop vite, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer à l'entraînement. A force de me faire regarder de travers il est possible que ça termine par un attentat.

- T'en fais pas, c'est surtout les filles de la réserve qui ont réagit comme des pintades. Elles sont encore jeunes il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, conclu Ginny en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte du vestiaire.

- Ça c'est pas une excuse, marmonna Kalliopé en la suivant pour se rendre à l'entraînement. La plus jeune de tout le club, je te rappelle que c'est moi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Très bien, entraînement terminé pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama Tyra Hawk, l'entraîneuse de l'équipe.

Les joueuses commencèrent à piquer vers le sol pour se poser. Kalliopé suivait le mouvement, satisfaite de sa séance. Non seulement l'entraînement lui avait permis de se défouler et de ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à son Quidditch pendant plusieurs heures, mais cela lui avait également permis de se rassurer sur ses compétences. Malgré le fait qu'elle eut été déstabilisée par la mise en lumière contre son gré de sa relation avec Olivier, elle n'en avait pas ressenti les effets sur son jeu et mine de rien cela avait été un soulagement. Elle avait toujours veillé à ne jamais mélanger sa vie personnelle et le Quidditch de peur des retentissements que cela pourrait avoir sur sa qualité de poursuiveuse, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus le choix que de faire cohabiter les deux et de savoir qu'elle en était capable ne pouvait qu'être positif.

- Kalliopé, attends deux secondes, lui intima Gwenog en se stabilisant à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme lui offrit un regard interrogateur mais accéda néanmoins à sa requête en stoppant nette sa descente.

- Il faut que je te parle, continua la capitaine en la regardant sans ciller avec cet air déterminé qui lui était propre.

- On ne peut pas faire ça sur la terre ferme ? Proposa Kalliopé en regardant les autres joueuses rentrer aux vestiaires pour une bonne douche bien méritée.

- Non, viens. Suis-moi.

La doyenne de l'équipe reprit de l'altitude et Kalliopé suivit le mouvement sans trop comprendre où celle-ci voulait en venir. Elle ne posa cependant pas de questions et se stabilisa finalement à côté de sa capitaine, face aux trois anneaux de la surface de but gauche du terrain.

- Tu vois les anneaux face à toi ? Commença Gwenog le regard fixé devant elle.

- Gwenog, j'vois pas...

- Ne me contrarie pas Wilson, joue le jeu.

Elle jeta un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique à Kallie et cette dernière soupira avec d'abdiquer. Une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprises en arrivant à Holyhead était qu'il ne servait à rien d'afficher son désaccord avec la capitaine des Harpies, cette dernière n'était pas du genre à admettre qu'on la contredise.

- D'accord.

- Tu les vois bien dans ta tête, leur emplacement, la distance ?

- Oui, répondit vaguement Kalliopé sans pour autant laisser transparaître beaucoup de volonté dans son ton.

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici, or si tu ne mets pas de volonté dans ce que je te dis de faire c'est ce qui risque de se passer. Alors met-y du tien. Maintenant fermes les yeux et essaie de les visualiser, prend ton temps.

- C'est bon, soupira la jeune femme avant de s'exécuter et de rester plusieurs secondes les yeux fermés à essayer d'accéder du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la requête on ne peut plus étrange de sa capitaine. Et maintenant ?

- Tiens et garde bien les yeux fermés, dit-elle en lui passant le souafle. Maintenant je veux que tu passes le souafle dans l'anneau central.

- Je...

- Fais-le !

Kalliopé essaya de rester concentrée du mieux qu'elle pouvait, bien qu'il était difficile de l'être lorsque l'on se demandait constamment à quoi bon rimait bien tout ça, et lança le souafle dans la direction qui lui semblait être la bonne. Elle sentit Gwenog quitter ses côtés quelques instants afin de récupérer la balle qui avait bel et bien franchi l'anneau demandé.

- Parfait, maintenant l'anneau droit. Et tu gardes bien tes yeux fermés, s'exclama la capitaine en lui recollant le souafle entre les mains.

- A quoi ça rime ?

- Je demande, tu exécutes et on verra après pour les questions.

La jeune femme s'exécuta donc, accédant une nouvelle fois favorablement à la requête de sa coéquipière, avant que celle-ci ne lui redemande de faire la même chose mais en changeant de cible pour prendre l'anneau gauche. Le souafle ne passa cette fois-ci pas l'anneau, n'en tapant que le haut, mais Gwenog ne fit aucun commentaire et une fois le souafle récupéré, elle retourna auprès de Kalliopé comme les deux fois précédentes.

- Très bien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

- Merci bien, répondit amèrement Kallie en se frottant les paupières légèrement agacée.

- Tu viens de marquer trente points, lui annonça Gwenog en se déplaçant pour placer son balai face au sien.

- Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que le souafle est entré les trois fois ?

- J'ai une tête à mentir ? S'exclama Gwenog, de mauvaise foi.

- Hum, tant mieux alors, sourit Kalliopé. Si je deviens aveugle, je pourrais toujours espérer continuer ma carrière.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, continua Gwenog en ignorant son intervention, c'est que tu es douée, Wilson. Tu sais j'ai 35 ans, quand je suis arrivée au club j'étais à peine plus âgée que toi alors j'en ai vu passer des poursuiveuses. Et des très bonnes, comme Ginny par exemple, mais toi tu as vraiment un don. T'as un truc que les autres n'auront jamais, parce que c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas...

- Tout peut s'apprendre, la coupa Kallie. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver à ce niveau.

- J'ai jamais dis le contraire, s'agaça son interlocutrice, cependant t'as un instinct surdéveloppé lorsqu'il s'agit de marquer des points. On dirait que tu n'essaies même pas mais que ça te vient naturellement, que tu sais exactement où, quand et comment tu dois tirer sans te poser de questions.

Gwenog marqua une pause, regardant fixement Kalliopé comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un second message fort par le regard. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, un peu sonnée par les compliments de sa coéquipière qui en était habituellement plutôt avare, et ne comprenant que trop bien que cette conversation avait un but bien précis qui pour l'instant lui échappait encore.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je suis au courant, s'exclama subitement Gwenog. Pour toi et le petit cloporte de Flaquemare, précisa-t-elle en remarquant que Kalliopé semblait perturbée par son changement de sujet soudain.

- Olivier.

- Pardon ?

- Le petit cloporte de Flaquemare, il s'appelle Olivier.

- Peu importe. Ça fait plusieurs saisons que je le croise ce forcené, et crois-moi il ne vaut pas la peine que tu gâches ta carrière pour lui.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, avança Kallie l'air butée.

- Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? S'emporta Gwenog. Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis oui ou non ? Tu ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un t'enlever ce que tu as Kalliopé, tu ne peux pas perdre ce qui rend ton jeu exceptionnel pour un vulgaire gardien de seconde zone.

- Ma relation avec Olivier n'a rien à faire dans notre discussion Gwenog, c'est MA vie privée, MES choix. J'en ai marre que tout le monde se permette de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, je suis majeure et pas aussi bête que vous semblez tous le penser.

- Tu as dix-huit ans, t'es encore une gamine et tu ne réalises pas à quel point ta relation avec Olivier peut t'être préjudiciable.

- Mais toi tu es capable de le réaliser c'est ça ?

- T'as pensé au moment où notre équipe se retrouvera face à Flaquemare ? Au moment où tu te serviras de ta capacité insolente à marquer des points pour humilier le gardien adverse qui s'avérera être ton cher et tendre ? Tu penses que ce jour là ça sera facile ? Que tu ne risques pas de perdre tous tes moyens en te retrouvant face à face avec lui, au moment où le résultat de ton tir déterminera le vainqueur du match ?

Les paroles de Gwenog la frappèrent bien plus qu'elle n'essaya de le laisser paraître. Lorsqu'elle pensait aux inévitables rencontres qui opposeraient son club à celui d'Olivier, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était que les longues et nombreuses disputes qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire à longueur de temps avant et après la rencontre. Jamais la rencontre en elle-même ne lui était venue à l'esprit, jamais elle n'avait réfléchi aux moments où ils seraient tous les deux face à face sur le terrain, à tout mettre en œuvre pour empêcher l'autre de parvenir à ses fins. Lui en déployant toute son énergie à bloquer ses tirs, et elle en redoublant d'ingéniosité pour que chacune de ses manœuvres résulte par une hausse du score en faveur des Harpies. Et rien qu'en déroulant le film de la rencontre dans sa tête elle sentait que ce ne serait pas chose facile, et que même après plusieurs années de face à face elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée d'affronter son amoureux en championnat.

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, c'est ça ? Reprit Gwenog au bout de plusieurs instants de silence comme si elle avait lu sur son visage que Kalliopé envisageait pour la première fois ce scénario.

- Non mais ça ne change rien, s'exclama-t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Je sais faire la part des choses d'accord ? Je sais que tu as fait toute ta carrière ici, que le club te tient énormément à cœur et que tu penses bien faire mais cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être.

- Bien sûr qu'elle a lieu d'être ! C'est mon travail en tant que capitaine de veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'équipe donc je ne peux pas permettre à ma meilleure joueuse de tout foutre en l'air simplement pour une amourette.

- Et en tant que membre de cette équipe je t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur mon jeu à cause de cette histoire. J'ai beau être une gamine de dix-huit ans je sais ce que je fais lorsqu'on en vient au Quidditch, j'ai cru que ce serait assez clair après cet entraînement où je ne pense pas avoir été ne serrait-ce qu'une once en dessous de mon niveau habituel; alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que même Olivier ne nuise pas à ma concentration en match, conclu Kalliopé avant de descendre et de se poser au sol sans demander l'autorisation à sa capitaine.

Cette dernière la suivit et ne reprit la parole qu'au moment où elles allaient passer la porte des vestiaires.

- Tu sais Wilson j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je n'aimerais pas devoir de faire sanctionner. Et je ne pense pas seulement à l'équipe en disant ça. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on nuise à ta carrière.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le passage aux vestiaires s'était déroulé dans un silence religieux. Puisque la discussion s'était éternisée sur le terrain l'ensemble de leurs coéquipières avait déjà déserté pour se rendre dans la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée où elles prenaient leurs repas, et ni Kalliopé, ni Gwenog, ne souhaitait relancer leur conversation après qu'elle eut tourné court. Kallie ne s'était pourtant pas attardée et s'était rapidement douchée et changée avant de quitter les lieux sans même prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux. Elle avait toujours la crainte que Gwenog ne trouve de nouveaux arguments pour relancer le débat, sans ajouter le fait qu'elle aurait dû se trouver depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans le bureau Mrs Rees. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau face à Hilda, elle sut que cette fois-ci elle était bel et bien attendue et en retard de surcroît. Dès qu'elle la vit la secrétaire se contenta de se lever et de taper à la porte du bureau de la présidente avant de faire signe à la jeune femme d'entrer. L'atmosphère n'était pas très encourageante mais Kalliopé inspira un bon coup et entra tout en faisant son possible pour masquer son trouble. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la possibilité de s'enfuir en courant comme une petite fille de cinq ans pour aller se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Même si l'idée fut d'autant plus tentante lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa présidente.

Mrs Rees était une grande femme blonde au visage anguleux et aux traits harmonieux. Toujours habillée de manière élégante et délicate, il ne restait pas moins chez elle ce regard intransigeant et inquisiteur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa capacité à mener une infrastructure de l'envergure des Harpies d'une main de fer. Si les femmes occupant un poste à si hautes responsabilités étaient encore rares, voir inexistantes, dans le monde parfois macho du Quidditch, la présidente des Harpies ne le voyait pas comme un handicap. Au contraire, cette dernière savait utiliser cette différence à bon escient et en avait fait une force redoutable. Personne dans le monde du Noble Sport n'oserait prendre Rosemary Rees à la légère.

- Kalliopé, je t'attendais, assieds-toi dont.

Kallie accéda gauchement à l'invitation de sa supérieure et s'assit rapidement sur le siège devant le large bureau d'ébène derrière lequel sa présidente l'observait d'un œil critique. Cette dernière ne semblait pas menaçante, mais elle n'avait plus cet air accueillant que Kalliopé lui avait connu lorsqu'elles s'étaient précédemment vues alors qu'elle signait son contrat. Bien sûr les circonstances étaient à présent bien différentes, après tout elle était là pour ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un petit crime dans l'univers du sport.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir, poursuivit Mrs Rees en posant les mains à plat sur son bureau.

- J'en ai une vague idée, répondit Kalliopé sans pour autant lever les yeux vers sa supérieure comme si celle-ci venait de la prendre la main dans le sac.

- Une vague idée, répéta son interlocutrice lentement. Laisse-moi donc mettre les choses à plat.

Kalliopé releva la tête pour la voir ouvrir le premier tiroir de son bureau avant de faire claquer ce magazine qu'elle ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien sur la surface polie. Elle referma le tiroir puis tendit le magazine à la jeune femme qui le prit d'une main tremblante, recouvrant volontairement la photo animée d'Olivier et elle de ses doigts.

- J'imagine que tu as conscience de l'ampleur de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle tu mets non seulement le club, mais également toi-même.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Et bien je suis désolée de t'apprendre que, sans même évoquer les difficultés sportives que cette situation entraîne, tu mets le club dans une très délicate situation éthique qui peut avoir de grosses conséquences financières.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la direction que cette discussion était sur le point de prendre. Malgré son jeune âge elle s'était toujours considérée comme une personne mature, prenant ses propres décisions et les assumant jusqu'au bout coûte que coûte. Elle ne commettait que très rarement d'impairs et évaluait toujours les éventuelles conséquences de ses décisions. Cependant, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'elle avait sous-estimé les retentissements de son idylle avec Olivier. Gwenog lui avait déjà ouvert les yeux sur les aspects sportifs qu'elle avait, peut-être inconsciemment, négligés; et apparemment Mrs Rees s'apprêtait à faire de même avec de nouveaux aspects auxquels elle n'aurait, au grand jamais, pensé par elle-même. Cette situation prenait décidément des proportions de plus en plus incontrôlables.

- Nos actionnaires et sponsors investissent beaucoup de temps et d'argent dans le club, continua Mrs Rees après quelques secondes. En retour ils attendent non seulement des résultats mais également un comportement de l'équipe à la hauteur de leurs investissements. Coucher avec l'ennemi ne fait décidément par partie de la ligne de conduite que nous attendons de nos filles, Kalliopé.

- C'est un peu réducteur, tenta d'interrompre la jeune femme avant de se taire face au regard de sa supérieure.

- Si tu veux faire les choux gras de la presse au bras d'une célébrité fait, mais ce genre d'histoire si éthiquement ambiguë n'est pas la bienvenue chez les Harpies de Holyhead sache-le.

Kalliopé sentit ses joues s'empourprer et un mécontentement plus que certain lui tordre l'estomac. Son entrevue avec Gwenog avait déjà laissé ses nerfs à fleur de peau, alors que Mrs Rees sous-entende qu'elle ait pu volontairement choisir cette exposition de sa relation avec le gardien de Flaquemare eut fini de mettre à mal sa réserve.

- Vous croyez que j'ai choisi de me faire poursuive pas des rapaces alors que je passais du temps avec mon petit ami ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir si tu l'as fait par espoir d'attirer l'attention sur toi ou non, je ne peux pas approuver cette attitude, s'agaça la présidente

- Et que comptez-vous y faire ? Répliqua Kalliopé se rappelant les paroles de Ginny, elle avait coûté trop cher au club pour être transférable si rapidement.

- Ton agent a bien assez chipoté sur ton contrat pour que tu ne saches pas qu'il comporte une clause de moralité, objecta Mrs Rees. Je te laisse le soin de le contacter si tu souhaites le vérifier, il a un exemplaire en sa procession.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de calmer Kallie sur le champ. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle n'avait qu'une vague idée, c'était bien du contenu de son contrat. Elle avait un agent en qui ses parents et elle avaient confiance qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses, un négociateur hors pair qui avait su négocier son transfert d'une main de maître. Et puisqu'elle n'avait jamais fait de vagues il n'avait certainement pas pris la peine de l'informer de cette petite clause. Et elle n'y aurait pas prêté grande attention, de toute façon. Il y a encore quelques mois elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'elle tisserait des liens sentimentaux avec un de ses concurrents.

- Vous allez invoquer cette clause pour me faire renvoyer ? Demanda-t-elle finalement la mort à l'âme.

Bien qu'elle était là depuis peu de temps, elle appréciait d'être une Harpie. Que ça soit sur le terrain ou dans les vestiaires, elle côtoyait des joueuses et femmes beaucoup plus expérimentées qu'elle dont elle apprenait mine de rien beaucoup. Même Gwenog et son côté dictatorial lui manquerait. Sans parler du fait que si elle quittait le club cela risquait d'être compliqué pour elle, peu importe ce qu'avait pu dire Ginny. Elle n'était tout à coup plus certaine que beaucoup de clubs se bousculeraient au portillon pour la faire signer si elle se retrouvait sans club après un scandale de la sorte, et quelque chose lui disait que si les choses prenaient cette tournure ce ne serait que le début de ses ennuis car la presse se déchaînerait d'autant plus.

- Ne sois pas idiote ! Mais cette relation doit cependant prendre fin, Kalliopé. Tu as beau être un de nos meilleurs éléments, tu dois comprendre que le conseil d'administration n'hésitera pas à prendre des mesures à ton égard si cela doit finir par nuire au club et là je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour te protéger.

- Je comprends, répondit-elle consciencieusement, mais même dans l'hypothèse où Olivier et moi arrêterions de nous voir, rien ne pourra empêcher ce genre de presse d'inventer ce qui les arrange. Ce genre de scandale fait vendre du papier.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons une réunion demain avec les dirigeants de Flaquemare, j'ai déjà contacté ton agent et, cela va de soi, ta présence est également requise.

- Très bien.

- Tu peux disposer, et si je puis me permettre un conseil tu devrais discuter avec Mr. Dubois dès ce soir. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous deux n'aimerait devoir régler les détails de votre rupture lors de la réunion de demain n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Mrs Rees alors que Kalliopé se levait. A moins, bien sur, que Mr. Dubois ne soit intéressé par ce genre de publicité.

Kallie stoppa net, une main sur la poignée de la porte, à l'entente du sous-entendu que contenaient ces quelques mots lancés sur un ton désinvolte. Elle se retourna, ouvrant la bouche prête à objecter, mais Mrs Rees lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'un froid et sans appel « bon après-midi Kalliopé ». On ne peut plus en colère, décidément aujourd'hui ses émotions jouaient au yoyo entre la peur et l'agacement à une rapidité étonnante, elle sortit du bureau et passa en coup de vent devant le bureau d'Hilda sans un mot. Cette dernière la suivit du regard mais la jeune femme l'ignora, se dirigeant droit vers le réfectoire la mâchoire serrée. Elle était certaine que, maintenant, Hilda allait faire courir le bruit dans tout le centre que son entrevue avec la présidente avait tourné au vinaigre, se basant sur sa sortie rageuse, enjolivant son récit par les éventuels mots qu'elle aurait pu capter depuis son poste. Mais Kalliopé avait maintenant bien d'autres soucis que de simples on-dit se répandant comme une traînée de poudre, il allait bien falloir qu'Olivier et elle adoptent une nouvelle technique pour satisfaire leurs directions.

Et lorsque Kalliopé rentra finalement chez elle, en fin d'après-midi, elle était définitivement complètement perdue. Ses convictions avec lesquelles elle était partie le matin même avaient été effritées par les doutes et les peurs qu'avaient su insuffler en elle sa capitaine et sa présidente. Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle croyait inébranlable avant aujourd'hui, un de ses plus gros défauts refaisait surface comme toujours au moment le moins opportun. On pouvait utiliser beaucoup d'adjectifs pour décrire Kalliopé, et si il y en avait bien un qu'il ne fallait pas oublier c'est qu'elle était malgré tout influençable. Même si elle se défendait souvent d'être plus mature et intelligente que les gens lui en donnaient le crédit, elle avait toujours eu de mal à garder la tête claire face aux influences que pouvaient représenter les personnes ayant autorité sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Olivier avant que toutes ces menaces et sous-entendus finissent de lui monter à la tête. Sauf qu'Olivier, qui lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il passerait, ne vint pas.

Au début, elle pensa simplement qu'il était en retard. Au fond cela lui arrivait tout le temps, il était tête en l'air et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait plusieurs dizaines de minutes de retard. Sauf que ces minutes se transformèrent rapidement en heures. La première, Kalliopé pensa qu'il avait peut-être été retenu par sa direction. Après tout elle avait eu droit à un passage en règle dans le bureau de sa présidente, il serait évident qu'il traverse la même épreuve et peut-être que le président de Flaquemare était du genre à faire de longs discours. A la seconde, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Et à la troisième, elle commença à sérieusement douter. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là et surtout si il avait eu un empêchement pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas notifié ? Elle aurait pu prendre les devants, passer chez lui ou lui envoyer un hibou, cependant sa fierté l'en empêchait. Et comme si elle ne s'était pas déjà assez remise en question comme cela les derniers mots de son entrevue avec Mrs Rees lui revinrent à l'esprit. Était-il possible qu'Olivier se soit joué d'elle ? Qu'il l'ait manipulée pour la publicité ? Elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit, elle ne le voyait pas prendre ce genre d'initiative. De plus, ce matin-là il avait eu l'air très touché par la révélation de leur relation, et si elle en croyait les mots de Mrs Rees, la direction de Flaquemare n'était pas plus ravie. Olivier tenait à son club, à un point qui pouvait être irritant même, il n'aurait jamais tenté ce genre de manœuvre en sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Et c'est alors que rapidement une autre idée commença à germer dans son esprit, une idée très déplaisante qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre au sérieux. Elle connaissait Olivier, du moins elle pensait le connaître, et imaginer qu'il ait pu se jouer d'elle pour éliminer la concurrence, car c'est bel et bien la théorie que son esprit engageait alors qu'elle ressassait ses idées sombres au cours de la soirée, lui semblait incroyable. Pourtant le lendemain matin ce n'est pas l'article qui l'attendait en première page de la presse qui allait l'encourager...

**Olivier Dubois : Gentleman Arnacoeur**_  
par Rita Skeeter_

«** Olivier Dubois** le talentueux, et néanmoins arrogant, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et du club de Flaquemare a toujours été un jeune homme pour le moins taciturne. Peu enclin à se prêter au jeu des interviews il s'est crée une réputation de simple d'esprit qui ne l'a pourtant pas empêché d'être élu quatrième joueur le plus sexy de la Ligue Britannique de Quidditch et cinquième meilleur parti de la communauté magique. Cependant serait-il possible que derrière cet air benêt et cette masse corpulente se cache un redoutable manipulateur ? **Mr Dubois** se retrouve depuis hier au cœur d'une affaire on ne peut plus délicate. En effet des clichés le mettant en vedette au bras de **Kalliopé Wilson**, la nouvelle poursuiveuse du club concurrent direct au sien, sont apparus dans la presse. Cette affaire soulève plusieurs interrogations sur les vraies motivations du jeune homme. Que pourrait donc le pousser à écorner son image de sportif irréprochable et gendre idéal ? La menace de **Kalliopé Wilson**, élue meilleure poursuiveuse de la dernière coupe du monde, l'a-t-elle poussé à commettre l'irréparable pour préserver sa supériorité sportive sur les autres gardiens de la Ligue ? Un ancien camarade ayant fréquenté **Olivier** alors qu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard raconte, « **Olivier** a toujours été carriériste à l'extrême. Déjà alors qu'il n'était que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il n'hésitait pas à employer des moyens on ne peut plus effroyables pour arriver à ses fins, se moquant de mettre la santé de ses propres joueurs ou de ses adversaires en danger. » Alors que nous demandons plus d'informations notre source nous avoue du bout des lèvres, « certains joueurs ont manqué perdre leur vie sous son capitainat et ses exhortations à donner toujours plus satisfaction, notamment le célèbre **Harry Potter** qu'il a sans doute toujours considéré comme une menace à sa propre renommée. Un joueur d'une équipe adverse souffre toujours malheureusement à ce jour de graves troubles psychiatriques après que **Dubois** et ses coéquipiers l'aient séquestré dans une armoire à disparaître défectueuse. » Ces inquiétantes confidences révèlent une face bien cachée du jeune gardien, sans parler de l'alarmante façon dont **Albus Dumbledore **dirigeait son école et s'inquiétait de la sécurité de ses élèves sur les dernières années de sa vie, et apportent une lumière sur ses véritables intentions à l'encontre de **Miss Wilson**. En effet la jeune femme, tout juste débarquée de son Australie lointaine, n'est tout juste âgée que de dix-huit ans alors que **Dubois** se rapproche dangereusement de la trentaine. Il n'y a aucun doute que sous ses airs débonnaires il n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à manipuler et mettre la jeune femme sous sa coupe. A savoir même jusqu'où il aurait pu la faire aller si cette situation n'avait pas été révélée par nos confrères. Les directions de Flaquemare et des Harpies de Holyhead n'ont pas souhaité faire de commentaires, de même que les principaux intéressés; mais gageons que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de cette incroyable affaire qui ébranle la communauté sportive. »

* * *

Précisions :

_Holyhead _se situe sur la côte nord-ouest du pays de Galles et puisque le nom du club est les _Harpies de Holyhead _j'ai supposé que leur centre d'entraînement se situerait dans cette charmante ville. Petite anecdote mais lors de mes recherches dans l'optique d'avoir la meilleure idée possible de la ville, je suis tombée sur des photos d'un certain Gwilym Jones, nom qui ressemble étrangement à celui d'une certaine capitaine des Harpies.  
Ce n'est pas une erreur mais _Gwenog_ s'adresse bel et bien à Ginny en l'appelant _Weasley_ et non Potter, bien qu'elle soit à présent mariée. Cependant dans le monde sportif et artistique en général il est commun que les femmes gardent leur nom de jeune fille ou le combinent à celui de leur époux (comme dans le cas de Ginny qui est dorénavant Ginny Weasley-Potter). De plus ce serait plutôt dans le caractère féministe de Gwenog d'ignorer ce genre de changements (selon l'EHP elle aurait notamment déclaré que les sorcières faisaient de bien meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que les sorciers, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire).  
L'élève mentionné comme souffrant de troubles psychiatriques dans l'article de _Rita Skeeter _n'est autre que le Serpentard _Montague_. Ce dernier fut enfermé dans l'armoire à disparaître défectueuse par Fred et George alors qu'il essayait de leur enlever des points. Bien sur cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch et _Olivier_ avait déjà quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans, puisque cette scène se déroule dans l'Ordre du Phénix; mais ça, ce n'est pas le genre de détails dont Rita se soucie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** pour me faire partager vos avis et impressions.


End file.
